Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A game, when played, may provide a similar gaming experience to different gamers. The gaming experience may be measured to indicate emotional responses from a gamer. However, due to demographic differences among different gamers, such as age, gender, personality, a gamer may want the gaming experience customized accordingly.